Late Night Visitors
by SummerGirl0009
Summary: T.K. and Kari stop by Mimi's dorm room in the middle of the night. One-shot. Rated for adult content.


**Late Night Visitors**

Everything was dark as T.K. and Kari crept up the dormitory stairs. It wasn't until Kari's foot missed a step, causing her to plunge forward into T.K.'s back that she let loose the laughter she had barely been holding back.

"Shh," he whispered, "you'll wake everybody up." Maybe we had a few too many drinks, T.K. thought as he struggled as well, to climb the concrete steps.

"Doesn't matter," Kari replied, slightly slurring her words, "we'll wake them all up in a little bit anyway." She gave him a slow wink.

He grabbed her shoulders, threw her up against the wall and crushed his mouth against hers. She responded passionately, weaving her fingers in his long golden hair. When they finally pulled apart, she was once again unbalanced on the staircase and had to keep a firm grip on his hand to guide her.

He stopped her once they reached a landing and opened the heavy door. The dark hallway beyond was empty as they walked through, the doors lining both sides of the hallway all closed.

"Are you sure this is the right floor?" T.K. asked as he stopped to look at the colorful decorations taped to the outside of one of the doors.

"Yep, she said room 328." She and Mimi had been planning this visit ever since Mimi had moved back to Japan to attend one of Toyko's local universities.

"This is it," he said, still holding her hand as he led her further down the hallway to a door as ordinary as the others. Kari nodded when she saw the metal plate above the peep hole engraved with the correct room number.

"Should we knock?" Kari asked hesitantly.

T.K. shrugged his shoulders before rapping his knuckles lightly against the wooden door.

They waited for a moment but there was no answer and no sounds of movement from the other side.

"Maybe she's not home," he suggested as Kari reached down to try the handle. She was surprised to find it unlocked. She met T.K.'s eyes as she leaned her weight against the door to push it open.

The room beyond was as dark as the hallway. The only light came from a small lamp in the corner of the room, heavily dimmed by a beaded pink lampshade. Once T.K. had shut the door behind them, they slid off their shoes and stood back to take in the full vision of the shadowy dorm room around them. Both pairs of eyes seemed to settle at once on the girl sleeping on the bed. She was dressed in silky pink lingerie, her light brown hair splayed across a pink embroidered pillow.

"Should we wake her up?" T.K. asked, standing over her.

Kari took a seat on the edge of the bed near Mimi's feet. T.K.'s question was answered when her eyes fluttered open, roused by Kari's weight on the mattress.

"Oh," she said in her sweet high-pitched voice, "hi guys." She sat up on the bed so T.K. could sit down beside her. She yawned and stretched her arms up over her head almost seductively, letting the thin slip pull tautly over her arching breasts.

Then, all of a sudden, in several extremely fluid movements, Mimi had scooted over the bed to sit across Kari's lap, her arms draped loosely around her shoulders.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked. When Mimi buried her face into her neck Kari felt a slight hesitating moment of uncertainty. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure if it was all of the alcohol she had consumed or the stifling sultry air of the small room.

"We're not that late," T.K. said as he moved closer to them.

Her heart fluttered as sidled behind her and scooped her medium length brown hair aside with one hand to kiss the back of her neck. She took a deep breath as two sets of hands caressed her, two pairs of lips kissed her, two warm bodies pressed against her. She closes her eyes, tried not to over think what was happening and just to feel.

They rolled sideways over onto the bed and Kari lost track of whose body parts belonged to whom. It could have been her hands that pulled off Mimi's babydoll or it could have been T.K.'s hands that revealed those enormous smooth orbs of flesh. Then, Mimi pulled Kari up into a sitting position so she could undress her as well. Kari was only sure that it was Mimi who had done this as she watched from afar as T.K. rose from the bed to pull off his cotton t-shirt, blue jeans and patterned boxer shorts.

What happened after that was all a blur to Kari, a wonderfully fantastic blur of mouths touching, fingers stroking and bodies brushing.

She had been kissing T.K.'s mouth vehemently when he broke the contact. She whimpered as he backed away from her and Mimi to sit on the edge of the bed with his back leaning against the wall. Then he gave a warm smile and beckoned them closer.

Crawling on all fours to him, Kari resumed kissing him, straddling his lap. Mimi pressed her flushed body against Kari's back, kneeling over T.K.'s legs. Kari was just about to lower herself down onto him when he flipped her around so his arms were wrapped around her from behind as he entered her.

She let out a small gasp that was quickly muffled by Mimi's mouth. Mimi slid forward so their bodies rubbed together sensuously every time she plunged up and down on T.K. There were four hands touching her again as she lost herself in pleasure. T.K.'s lips were running down her neck and shoulders while Mimi's kissed her mouth.

It was right when Mimi's tongue slipped inside her mouth when, all of a sudden, she woke up.

There was a throbbing in her head and groin as she opened her eyes to the bright morning sunshine streaming through the windows. She groaned at the pain it caused her to sit up. Expecting Mimi's pink frilly blankets, Kari was surprised to find that she was naked in her own bed, her blood still pounding in her veins.

She jumped as her bedroom door swung open to reveal a bare-chested T.K. bearing two steaming mugs of what she prayed was fresh coffee.

"Good morning," he said, handing her one of the mugs and sitting down on the blankets beside her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Awful," she said truthfully, taking a sip of the delicious coffee. She turned to look at him, "T.K., what happened last night?"

He grinned broadly, "You don't remember?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "Just tell me what happened and don't leave anything out."

"We were at Matt's band's party for a while, you remember that, right?" She nodded so he continued, "You had a lot to drink so we cut you off and came back here."

"We didn't go to Mimi's?"

He scratched the back of his head, almost sheepishly, "You remember that part?"

She grabbed his arm. "What did we do, T.K.?"

"I didn't even want to go. I tried to talk you out of it, but you kept saying that you told her we would stop by." She put her head in her hands, not wanting to hear what he would say next. "You said you had to borrow her purse."

He picked something up off the floor and tossed it to her. She easily recognized it as Mimi's designer beaded black handbag, the one she had always envied. "You passed out in the stairwell so I went up and got it before we came here. You should probably call her and thank her because she was not happy about being woken up in the middle of the night."

Kari stared down at the black thing in her hand as if it had been responsible for her wild dreams. She tossed it back onto the floor and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up over her head. "I'm never drinking again."


End file.
